


【翻译】【铁奇异】Persona 伪装

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 斯蒂芬斯特兰奇发现自己由于一些不幸的境遇而不得不与无敌铁人共事，而没多久他便沦陷于对方的花言巧语以及迷人魅力。唯一的问题是他甚至不知道对方的名字。随后一次在日本的事件迫使斯蒂芬与托尼斯塔克在一个更加不幸的境遇下共事，而当他发现那位商人并不如他所想那般时，他陷入了迷茫的情感之中。





	【翻译】【铁奇异】Persona 伪装

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056541) by [wifeofstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark). 

Chapter 1： 钢铁侠

克里斯汀很美。他或许是斯蒂芬亲眼所见过的最美丽的女性了。斯蒂芬记得当她来到酒店大厅走向他时穿着一身拖地的蓝色绸缎长裙在灯光下闪闪发光。

他应该为他们曾在一起过而更加感激她才是。

“我简直没法相信你真的穿着一身西装，斯蒂芬。我以为我不会再见到那一天了。”她玩笑地评价着他非常简易的黑色晚礼服。老实说他废了老大劲才把它挖出来。

如果能穿一件更加适合他自从找到卡玛泰姬开始练起来的肌肉量的衬衫会更好，可他收到前往丹麦的邀请十分匆忙，他的扣子必须要挣扎着支撑到活动结束。

“其实我不是每天都穿袍子，你知道的”他停下来翻着他的袖扣向克莉斯伸出胳膊。

她挽住他的胳膊由他领着走向接待处。“你当然不。你是个好医生。”

“没你好。”他承认道。她的笑容只让她看起来更加耀眼。

“你在和我调情吗？”

“想都不敢想。”

他和克里斯汀绝对是纯粹的友谊，斯蒂芬毫无优势的个性和他几乎每天面临死亡威胁的选择让一切发展成了这样。他们彼此都感觉这样更开心些。

克里斯汀只是报了她的名字拿到宾客通行证，随后他们被带到了酒店四层。斯蒂芬很自豪，她得脑奖简直绰绰有余。他很多年以前自己就得过，那时候他们还在一起，现在他站在她身边高兴地作为她的后援。

当他们踏出电梯时派对正热闹着。房间里挤满了难得有次机会穿着精致并且因为他们的聪慧而被提及的干着艰难工作的聪明人们。

“我们拿点喝的然后找个地方坐下吧。这双高跟鞋好不舒服。”她从漫步走过的服务生手中拿来了两杯香槟，随后在吧台附近找到了一张高圆桌。斯蒂芬发现自己认出的人比他想象的要多，所以他几乎全程低着头。

“我记得你以前很自信的。”克里斯汀在小口喝酒之间嘟囔道。

他冲她皱皱眉。“我是。”

“你已经盯着你杯里的泡泡快十分钟了。”

“我不想让别人问我关于事故的事，或者是我现在‘到底’在干什么。”他尽他所能地在空中比了个引号，嘴因为这个想法而歪曲着。

“哦我老天“她倒吸一口气说道。斯蒂芬抬头顺着她睁大的眼的目光看向吧台。“那是托尼斯塔克吗？”

斯蒂芬看到他正盯着服务员向一个高脚杯中倒着汤力水，那绝对是托尼斯塔克。他漫不经心有些嘲讽地看着他。“看来是。”

“你该跟他聊聊”她鼓励到，在座椅上上下颠了颠。

“不要。”

他在她从桌子底下踢了他时感觉有些不爽。“你疯了吗？别人为了和他共处一室就算死都可以。”

“那他们很棒哦，”他没法在刻薄对方时不去观察对方。他看起来孤身一人，在他晃着那杯酒的时候仿佛有些什么深沉地空洞出现在他神情中。直到有一位个子稍矮一些的男人捏了捏他的胳膊然后他们开始交谈，他才看起来高兴了些。当那位男士转身时他马上认出了对方，班纳博士，那是他会想要与之交谈的人。

“别告诉我你还对那件事念念不忘？”

斯蒂芬没有回答。按理说并不是斯蒂芬不喜欢那个人，而是他第一次见到他本人的时候也正是在几年前的同一个活动上。他们都上台领了奖。他对于自己必须要考个MD学位并且工作这么多年才能得奖而斯塔克只需要在神经科学领域蜻蜓点水两年就可以这件事一直没什么好感。

“斯蒂芬，他可是拥有西方世界最高IQ的人。你必须承认这一点。”

“我尽力了”他又一次嘲讽道。他知道他有时候很蠢可他自己并不想接受，当这种感觉来临他努力地不去充满妒忌。

“你们会相处的很好的，硬币正反面。”

“我更希望自己是另一个硬币。而且是另一种货币。”

克里斯汀张大了嘴巴，或许想要说些什么俏皮话，可她却被穿过整个大厅的所有玻璃墙突然炸了个粉碎而打断。他们的桌子被掀翻，而当人群开始尖叫着逃跑时斯蒂芬从椅子下抽出自己作痛的脚踝去找克里斯汀。

“还好吗？”他爬过去时问道。他的位置太低看不清楚到底发生了什么，可他绝不能让她卷进这一切。

“还好。”她回应道，茫然地环顾四周揉着自己的脑后。斯蒂芬马上掏出悬戒在她下方开了一个传送门。

当他确保她安全回了家之后斯蒂芬站起身来。在拥挤地涌向出口的人群之间很难看清，可他依旧看到了一身黑色带着金色眼睛的男人移动的身影。

班纳。

斯蒂芬推搡过惊慌逃命之中的人群来到吧台，很确信他可以在这后面找到那位博士。他正抱着头蹲在地上，呼吸急促。现在或许不算太晚。

“班纳博士。”他希望自己搭在对方肩膀上的手足够令人安心。

“带所有人出去。出去。”他呻吟着，用力地推着斯蒂芬的胸膛。

“我们先把你弄出去。”博士抬头看向他的眼睛，眉头紧皱，斯蒂芬没给他发问的机会，只是开了一个通往复仇者总部的传送门，他们会处理好他的。

现在浩克已经走了，他们可以正式面对来袭。

“你是谁，你想要什么？他询问着面前一群穿着紧身衣的男人，他正站在他们面前两手插兜。自然，看到一个穿着晚礼服的人会让他们放松警惕，他们只会觉得他是一个普通人，突然愚蠢地见义勇为。而当然，这就是他想让他们认为的。

“托尼斯塔克。他在哪?”

“不好意思，不知道。”随后斯蒂芬换上他的袍子，轻快地几步拉近了与他们的距离。“明天再来试吧。”

一瞬间有什么东西带着一阵蓝光飞进房间随后用力地落在他身旁，他能感到地板在颤抖。那身形在他身边站定，他认出和他并肩站在一起的正是钢铁侠。

“男孩们，我能帮什么忙吗？”他冲着那位现在掏出了一把发着橙色光芒的光剑一样的武器的男人说道。

“钢铁侠，高兴见到你。请确保所有人的安全。”

“我不会听命于一个…逗小孩的人。”那位复仇者沉着声音回应道。当然他就是个混蛋，他是托尼斯塔克的保镖。

“好我自己来。”他咬牙切齿地说着，抬起胳膊随后放回原处分出无数个自己。他的几个分身匆忙赶去寻找受伤或者被压住的人，随后他转身面向敌人。

钢铁侠和他一同行动，开始向黑衣人们开火。唯一的难题就是那些人灵活地像是杂技演员，而如果他们没能躲开，他们会用剑弹开他的光束。从穿衣风格看他们一定是一群忍者。

对于斯蒂芬来说事情发展有些太慢了，所以他用力跺了两下地板，念动咒语召唤紫色的手从地面伸出。它们抓住那些忍者的脚踝，几个人在被悬挂在空中摇晃时扔下了手中的剑。另一次跺脚，他们全部被摔在地上，再起不能。

“天啊。你他妈到底是谁?”钢铁侠说到，“你想加入复仇者吗？”

“绝对不。这是些什么人？”斯蒂芬检查着一个个人的脉搏，他们都死了。这很令人困惑，他没有杀任何人。

“好吧，那我能要个你电话吗？万一我们需要你。”他试图弯下腰用他的金属手指捡起其中一把剑。

“不行。”

“这些剑柄上有些日文。大概是汉字吧。你的住址呢?”

“他们想找你的老板。”斯蒂芬回忆道。

钢铁侠站直了身子。“谁，斯塔克?”

“对。”

“那真是个坏消息。如果你在想为什么今天没有电击脉冲。我能告诉你是战衣的故障保险。”他绕着八字挥着剑的时候听起来心不在焉。斯蒂芬还在为这些人仅仅为了不被抓到而自尽的想法震惊时，钢铁侠却看起来十分冷静。或许他曾目睹过许多死亡。

“他现在在哪？”他问道，并没有看到他和班纳一起逃跑。

“安全的地方。”

“他需要帮助吗，趁我还在。”斯蒂芬不情愿地提议到。毕竟这是他的本职工作，保护。

“不，他没事的。我们会找人调查这些家伙的。”他挥了挥手。斯蒂芬猜一切已经处理妥当，毕竟他可是一个复仇者。

“好吧。如果你们有需要，真的需要我，我是斯特兰奇医生，地址是布利克街177号，格林威治村。”他说到，开启了一个通往刚刚提到地址的传送门。

钢铁侠歪了歪头。“你瞅瞅？老乡啊。”斯蒂芬的确可以从圣所的屋顶看到复仇者的大厦。毕竟也不算太远。

“并不意味着我随时有空。祝你好运”随着他离开回到绳索，他消失在了带着面甲的男人的视线之中。

显然一切并未结束，两周之后，圣所的门被敲响，斯蒂芬打开后面前是一瞥在朝阳之中闪耀的红金色战衣。

“他们想要抓佩珀。”

“那群忍者?”斯蒂芬挪向一边，这样他们就可以进到圣所里面谈话了。

“他们被称为生物黑客。那些符号正是这个意思。这是什么地方？”他转身试图靠近圣所的墙壁。

“纽约圣所。我们负责从异维度入侵中保护这个世界。”他解释道。

“不好意思你说什么?”

他都不知道自己为什么要费心向任何人解释这一切。“你为什么在这?”斗篷飞了过来，斯蒂芬抓住它的领子将它晃上自己肩头，它让他感到更有安全感。

“他们没能抓走她，可却逃跑了。这才是十分钟以前的事，说明他们还没跑太远。”他在被斗蓬有直觉这一点吓的愣了一阵之后说道。

“所以你为什么在这?到天上去巡视一下找找他们或者什么的。”他冲门口示意。说实话，他宁愿在家读书也不想处理这些事情。几个忍者根本犯不上他出马。

“这就是问题所在了，他们的痕迹和武器都无法追踪。我希望你能帮帮忙。”

“你是在告诉我钢铁侠没能在他们身上黏上个追踪器吗？”

“是的。而我在布鲁克林大桥附近找到了它。”他拿出一个小小的黑色芯片上下丢着。

“给我。”钢铁侠把那个小东西扔了出去，斯蒂芬不知道他去抓的样子是否看起来十分笨拙。

这都不重要，他只需要专注于眼前的事。他闭上眼睛，翻阅过无数个可能的未来，直到他找到那个他们并没有注意到身上的芯片的那个。视野中有一些船和几个建筑物。

“我知道他们在哪了。走吧。”他打开了通往埃利斯岛的传送门，正挨着哈德逊河上游的河湾边。

钢铁侠在走进传送门前看起来有些犹豫，如果他们有那个时间的话斯蒂芬或许会同情他一下。而当他向前推了他一把，当他们都穿过传送门来到了岛的边缘时关上了门，一阵冷风瞬间包裹住了他们。

“这真是太棒了。你该试试第一次约会就对姑娘这么做，医生。”

斯蒂芬转了转眼珠，专注于巡视水面。“看到那艘船了吗? 他们就在那。”他指像一艘破破烂烂封着顶的正朝上游开去的红色快艇。

“行吧，你是老大。接下来该怎么做？”斯蒂芬有些惊讶他在询问他而不是直接冲出去在他们的高速引擎上开个洞。

他无法抑制自己脸上的微笑。“老大? 我以为我只是个逗小孩的。”

他沉默了一阵。“我承认那个判断是出于信息不足。”

“看着。”他在他们脚底开了一个传送门直通船的最中心，正落在一群忍者中间，他们正看着两个人用力敲着按钮盯着小屏幕上的两个任天堂角色互相暴捶。

钢铁侠优雅地打破了浓郁地震惊造成的沉默。“伙计们，你们这是在玩塞尔达*吗？认真的?”

他们显然不觉得这很有趣，于是很快他们便被一群忍者的攻击包围。斯蒂芬设法抵挡了一切试图直接取他们首级的动作，直到一股无声的蓝光让所有人都飞向了船壁。

斯蒂芬听到玻璃碎裂的声音，随后当温度骤降时他意识到那是因为他已经飞出了前窗玻璃。

水凉的他几乎尖叫出声。

当他挣扎着想要寻回方向感时，一阵奇妙的光闪过然后一个男人飞进他周围可见的水域。看起来这次轮到钢铁侠上早餐了，如果这个混蛋没把他炸进哈德逊河的话他还是很感激的。

“你还好吗，医生？”当斯蒂芬爬回船上的时候那男人金属的手掌紧紧地抓着斯蒂芬的手臂，他的斗篷太沉让他几乎摔倒在地。

“不我他妈的要冻死了你个混球。”他嘟囔道，注意到了钢铁侠往他身上披了一条厚厚的毯子，或许是从船上找的，正是用来应对这种情况的。

“有没有人跟你说过你可真是个亲切的人啊？”他跟着他走进船舱。

“你把我射*进了河里！”他突然转头说道，将毯子裹得更紧了些，随后召唤了第三只胳膊来将濡湿的额发从前额上抹开。

“你想被砍头吗？”

“所以你是听到了什么答案还是只听到了受害者的惨叫?”斯蒂芬发问来结束争论，将自己甩在了船舵旁边的一把椅子上。

“他们其实挺安静的。其中一个人说要找什么泰瑞根之神为我降下毁灭之类的。真希望我是瞎编的。”

“泰瑞根”斯蒂芬重复道，思索着这个概念。

“对你来说意味着什么吗？”复仇者按下几个按钮，然后将船向反方向行进。

“这种物质创造了异人。”

“怎么？”男人转向他，从一个带着面甲的人脸上读表情显然并不现实。不然他一定紧皱着眉头。

“我得借你一本书。很多人类都有潜在的异人基因，而泰瑞根之雾可以唤醒他们，给予他们力量。”他回忆着那本书，由神盾局的一位异人写著。

“所以你觉得这些忍者就是?”

“不，我觉得他们一定是异人族组织的一部分。或者为他们工作。”

“所以是异人族想要找托尼斯塔克?为了什么？”

这让斯蒂芬更加迷茫。“我不知道。他有没有提过他们?”

“一次都没有。”他毫不犹豫地回答道，就好像他们正共享着这次谈话一样。

“或许是为了某种技术。”斯蒂芬送了耸肩，抓起毯子擦着脸上流下的水。

“不向来如此吗？”

“所以他从没被因为想要一个签名而绑架过?”他玩笑道。

钢铁侠回头穿过破碎的玻璃看着外面的景象。“不。只为了技术。”

斯蒂芬知道斯塔克曾经在2008年被绑架过，所有人都知道，可与一个同他如此亲近的人在他不在的时候谈论此事确实显得怪怪的。

“你对幸存者怎么看？”他看向船后方，发现没有一具尸体有移动的迹象，发觉这是个愚蠢的问题。

“不了。他们一定爱极了休克疗法。”

“糟透了。”他叹了口气，抹了抹脸。有些刺痛，或许是因为温度，或许是因为水中的污泥。

“这是一个帝国。”

“嗯？”他觉得自己很弱小，包裹在毯子，缩成一团坐着，而钢铁侠站的笔挺，高大，身穿盔甲。

“你知不知道你必须拥有多大的力量才能让一群人盲目地追随你，甚至为不暴露你的秘密而结束自己的生命？我们面对的力量绝不容小觑。”

“挺好。”斯蒂芬嘟囔着，看着另一个男人将船转向陆地的方向。

“那个说话的男人口音很重，”他沉默了一阵之后说道。

斯蒂芬没花多久就理清了他的想法。“所以你想说什么？他们的总部不在美国?”

“我是说虽然没法分清楚他们每一个人，但显然他们一点都不美国。”

斯蒂芬同意这一点，他们的战斗方式十分东方，碎裂的屏幕上的游戏也是日语的。“剧情越来越复杂了。”他再次嘟囔道，发现除了手之外的的部位也开始颤抖。

“谢谢你的帮助，医生。我会尽量不再打扰你了。”

“好，谢谢你。你还有作业要做，而我有个澡要洗。”

“或许我会给你买点浴盐以示歉意。”他考虑着。从一个全身盔甲的超级英雄口中说出来可是相当人性化的话了。事实上，他说的每一句话都比斯蒂芬预料的更加有人情味一点。他会开玩笑，会搞砸事情，他并不是一个完美的机器。

“第一次约会我不收礼的。”

钢铁侠爆发出一阵惊讶的笑声，而当斯蒂芬发现自己也微笑起来时他有些惊讶他竟然感觉很愉快。他在和一个他只见过两次的人讲话，他甚至都不知道对方的眼睛是什么颜色，可他感到很舒适。

当他回到家，王正在等他，正要说些什么的时候意识到斯蒂芬浑身湿漉漉地流了圣所一地板，于是他改变了脱口而出的话。“你怎么湿了?”

“我被射进了哈德逊河里”他回应道，正冲着浴室走去。王跟了上去。

“你和钢铁侠约会去了。”

“对。我们之前还在丹麦见过面。我跟你说过的吧?”他已经忍不住想要赶紧脱掉那冰冷潮湿的袍子赶紧泡进温热的水里了。

“你现在是复仇者了?”

“恶心”

“任务是什么?”

“一群忍者想要杀掉或者绑架或者和托尼斯塔克调情，然后事情开始失去控制了”他意识到他们从钢铁侠手中溜走一次便意味着或许招致斯塔克的死亡，也就是那个或许能够改变世界的人的死亡。他打造了装甲，他创立了复仇者，他发明的先进科技将大大地推动着整个世界的发展。失去他是所有人的损失。

“什么时候忍者在我们这优先度这么高了？”

“他们并不是首要任务。还有些更重要的事情。”比如泡澡。

“这听起来就像是个复仇者的问题”他知道王为什么会这样问他，这是为了确保他没有落入凡尘，确保他的忠诚依旧属于圣所。

斯蒂芬停在了浴室门前终于转身面向他。“是的，可我也有责任，而我不会放弃拯救生命，即便他们只是受到了来自于地球本身的威胁。现在一切都结束了，他会接手的。现在能让我洗澡了吗，还是说你想要帮我脚趾截肢？”

“不，你请继续。”

\--

Ganondorf：塞尔达传说：时之笛

Launched：不好意思，我笑了

\--

钢铁侠的确信守诺言，没再靠近过圣所。

可问题在于斯蒂芬才是那个没法不靠近的人。他实在对泰瑞根很感兴趣。那晶体拥有超出所有人理解力的力量足以完全地改变人体生物学远离。那是属于他的两个世界相撞产生的甜蜜共鸣。

所以他一直留心观察并且深度研究，或试图研究。那些生物黑客无法追踪，或许是因为他们都在留下任何可被捕捉的讯息之前就自尽了吧。

多亏了这件能看到一切的法器，在哈德逊时间一周之后他来到了空军基地，钢铁侠和一群生物黑客正在一个库房里进行一场狂野的西部式决斗。

“邓布利多！什么风把你吹到这来了？”他像是自己并不身处危机一样嚷嚷起来。

“跟给你带特趣巧克力棒的东西一样。”

“拯救斯塔克的漂亮屁屁？”

“首先，不是，我只是对异人族感兴趣。其次，不要那样打量你老板，很奇怪。”

钢铁侠在招呼那些忍者之前哼了一声，手放在斯蒂芬肩膀上。“抱歉小伙子们，你们引起了我的注意，如果你们想找托尼斯塔克，去地狱找吧。”

“我们的老板已经受够你的游戏了，钢铁侠。”其中一个男人说道。

“那是谁呢？”

这些日本朋友们并没回应，而是向他们发动了攻击。这一次他们的团伙比前年两次的都要大，可在如此开阔的空间并且没有路人在场，斯蒂芬可以真正的玩些魔法的花样了。他用悬戒将他们全都套进一个传送门，随后迅速的创造了一系列的门组成了一个O型，成功地让这些人陷入一个恶性循“环”。

“如果你还不是，你真的应该试试去当一个儿童表演者，不开玩笑，你可以占领整个市场。”

“同意。”

斯蒂芬在其中两个人呼啸地穿过传送门的时候瞄准了他们然后用魔法触须抓住了他们，将他们捆在一架停在旁边的喷气式飞机的机身上。突然的不平衡让剩下的人开始掉出循环所以他关闭了传送门。钢铁侠无需示意便进入了攻势。

斯蒂芬自己则召唤了一把利刃冲向密集的，互相撞击的剑群，这给了他一股能够迅速躲避攻击的反冲力。

他们的确在一步步推进，而当枪声响起，忍者们纷纷倒地时他们必然有了更大的进展。在斯蒂芬以一记带能量的踢击将正与他战斗的人们踹向房间的另一边之后，他转身看向那个穿着军人制服拿着巨大枪械靠着他的男人，正完全专注于任务之中。他过于专注以至于没有注意到一个男人正悄悄跳向他举起了手中的剑向他身后砍去。

“罗迪！”钢铁侠喊道，像是他自己被劈成了两半一样，随后他即使冲向那个军人抓着他的腰将他从被一分为二的危险中救了出来。

斯蒂芬觉得他有必要速战速决，于是只是开了个传送门将剩下的人直接送进了一个空着的口袋维度，然后飞向了另外两个人。那些攻击他们的忍者正躺在地板上，失去了意识。

“没问题了？”他问其他两个人。他们正稳稳地站在那里，看上去并没有太措手不及。

“好。飞机上那两个呢？”他们三个走了过去，可显然那两人已经死透了。

“我勒个去。”钢铁侠踢了一脚地上的利刃，随后它消失在了飞机下面。

“兄弟冷静。”他的朋友看起来十分不为所动。

“在我们将这些家伙连锅端之前所有人都得妥协，上校”这让他从那个男人那里收获了一个诡异的眼神，可钢铁侠只是向斯蒂芬点了点头，压下眉毛表示理解。

“罗迪上校。”他向斯蒂芬伸出手，简单地握了握手。“你不应该担心一下托尼吗？”他向身边穿着装甲的男人说道。

“他的第一要务是他的家人。所以我的也是。”斯蒂芬没想到斯塔克会有家人，或许他指的是他的好朋友。

“可你的工作是保护他。”罗迪给了那金红的面甲一个尖锐的眼神。

“是啊那个我也会做的。”

“所以他们的确是为了找你说着斯塔克而来？”斯蒂芬向上校问道。

“嗯托尼在这，忍者们出现之前我们在这小聚。”这男人在听起来恼羞成怒上绝对有种天赋。

“他现在在哪？”斯蒂芬好奇道。

“去大厦的直升机上。”

“那我们为什么还在这？他在半空中被打下来怎么办？”

钢铁侠气势汹汹地转向他。“你真的特别喜欢教我怎么做我的工作是不是，斯特兰奇？”

“谁叫你做的太差。”他耸了耸肩。一个合格的保镖应该随时跟在他们要保护的人屁股后面，可这两人似乎总是离得很远，几乎随时都是。

“托尼死了吗？没。所以别几把管我了。”他肯定地说道，不自然的低音充满了他们周围的空间。

罗迪突然笑了起来，抱着两臂交叉，看着他们两个。“哇哦你们俩真的是天造地设的一对不是吗？”

斯蒂芬刚刚想要反驳，却注意到钢铁侠的两脚之间流下的鲜血。他缓慢地绕着那人转圈，查找着伤口，直到他看到他身后一道丑陋的裂痕。

“该死。”

“没事的，都挺好的。”斯蒂芬惊讶于对方再有一片装甲都扎进开口的皮肤里还能表现得如此正常。他一定有几近疯狂的对痛苦的忍耐力。

“你现在就需要接受治疗。”如果他继续站在这里虽说离失血过多还有段时间，可感染的风险不可小觑。

“好。站开点赫敏，我要溜了。”

他紧皱着眉头。或许带着一个敞开的伤口飞行并不是什么好主意。“你不需要帮助吗？我可有医学博士学位的。”

“我不是白花钱请医生的，斯蒂芬。保重。”他两指指向前额示意随后冲向了天空。他和罗迪看着他随着距离远去变得越来越小。

“巫师，嗯哼？挺酷的。”几秒钟之后上校评论道。斯蒂芬觉得自己真的进入了另一个世界；这些超英受了伤连眼都不会眨一下，上校看起来也对于忍者突然袭击的余波毫无动摇，这些人是一种全新类型的战争中的士兵。

“他会没事的吧？”

罗迪微笑起来。“一向如此奇迹般的。”

“行，好吧，很高兴见到你，上校。我要走了。”斯蒂芬站远了些，画出了一个回家的传送门。

“有一个小孩，住在皇后区，彼得·帕克。托尼可以为了他去死。”他说道，空洞地盯着湛蓝的天空。

“你想让我关心一下他吗？”

“如果你有一个做着事的咒语的话，请。”

“交给我了，保重。”

斯蒂芬在两天后发现了那孩子，他正和一个年纪较大却惊人的漂亮的女性离开一家中国餐馆。他“不小心地”撞上了他。确认过他好好地道歉之后他依旧低着头，他在离开时高兴地在他身上安插了一个保护追踪咒。当他受到潜在威胁时这将向他发出警报。

他决定只在男孩收到威胁时进行干涉，泰瑞根实在是很有趣可王说的是对的，他还有更重要的事情要做。所以只在男孩有危险时。

两周之后那孩子果然出事了。

斯蒂芬在卡玛泰姬的训练课上到一半时冲进了传送门，发现彼得正在一条胡同里被五个忍者团团围住。你或许会认为那孩子会畏畏缩缩，可他站在那里的样子看起来就像是他要把他们打到屁滚尿流。

所有男人都转向了他然后一同发出抱怨的呻吟。他一定在那些生物黑客团体之中小有名气了。

“哇哦那是个传送门吗！”那孩子兴奋地咧嘴笑着，一点也不像是快被杀掉的样子。斯蒂芬只是召唤了一个套索，拴住了彼得的手腕然后将男孩拉向他。他的下一个动作就是将他们传送到背后那栋大楼的屋顶上。

“嘿孩子，我是斯特兰奇医生。”他试图安抚那孩子一般说道。随后他意识到那孩子完全没在害怕，这一切都很奇怪。

“哦哦这真是个好英雄名。”

“不，那是我…算了，我与托尼斯塔克共事。”

那孩子一下子容光焕发，简直能够照亮整个太阳系。“他超棒的！”

为什么每一个人对他有任何抱怨的？

“呃，其实我是和钢铁侠共事，从没和斯塔克说过话。”

彼得冲他眨眨眼，然后突然大笑起来。斯蒂芬不能更迷茫了。

“什么？”

瞬间一阵猛烈的风吹过，钢铁侠降落在了他们面前，单膝锤进了地板。显然他并不知道如何不表现的这么戏剧性。

他冲向那孩子抓住了他的双肩就像是担心的家长。“皮特*，你还好吗？贾维斯告诉我你被连累了。”

“一切都好，*斯，呃，钢铁侠。奇异博士救了我。”

那位保镖将注意力转向了斯蒂芬，一只胳膊搂住了他。他的一直金属手掌冰凉地贴在斯蒂芬光裸的二头肌上。“你可真是个明星。”

他对赞美十分受用，而他并不知道为何。

从不知何处闪出一道黑影，随后彼得的胸膛就狠狠地挨了一脚摔在了地上。在那名忍者能够落地之前钢铁侠就抓住了他的脖子将他甩到了屋顶边缘，力道打的足以讲其他试图爬上来的忍者一同打下去。他们一定叫了后援。

斯蒂芬已经准备好截断他们的攻势，可钢铁侠率先冲了出去开始将他们撕成碎片。几乎是真的撕成碎片。他将他们走进地板，踢下屋顶的动作有些令人不安，正中颜面的冲击波以及强劲地砸向那些生物黑客的力道。很快一切就都结束了，他走回他们，面甲上和其他地方星星点点地沾着血迹。在他身后，那些忍者躺在碎裂的金色玻璃以及他们自己的血泊之中。

“有必要吗？”斯蒂芬一只拳头挡在他胸口停下了他走来的动作，希望能在那两道亮蓝色的缝隙后看到对方的双眼。

“很简单。你伤害孩子，就得死。”他说道。斯蒂芬真的很希望能够看到他的眼睛；他是否在伤心，在狂怒，那是爱还是渴望，他是否拥有感情？

“大伙，没必要这么严肃！我没事的！”那个年轻人说着，随意地站在一旁，双手垫在脑后。他就和钢铁侠以及那位上校一样，对于超现实和反常现象完全麻木。一定是因为他和斯塔克待太久的缘故。

“而你该回家了。”钢铁侠补充道，将他的背包挂上他肩膀，一把抱起那个孩子，真的就像是他老爸。

“拜拜斯特兰奇先生！”那孩子冲他招招手，随后他所看到的就只有钢铁侠冲向了蓝天。

“是医生…”他嘟囔道，拍了拍他的训练服，传送回了卡玛泰姬。他真的受够了忍者了。

斯蒂芬在有一天晚上离开本地餐馆的时候发现那些忍者并没受够了他。他几乎刚刚迈出大门两步就被一只覆盖着手套的手捂住了嘴巴，随后一阵尖锐的疼痛穿过了他的身侧。他扔下了手中的三明治冲着那只盖着他嘴唇的手大喊起来。他没时间可以浪费了，所以他向用力踩上那只穿着黑鞋的脚然后成功的从忍者的束缚中脱离出来。当他终于面对他们时发现对方只有三人，可却是毫不手下留情的三人。他蹒跚着挣扎躲开那些刀刃，过程中头撞上了商店的窗子，可马上他便用红色的触手将他绑住，他占了上风，扩大了咒语将他们都捆在了一起，只差一步他的眉毛之上就要被削掉了。

现在他真的希望他当时留下了钢铁侠的电话号码，这样他就可以过来在他晕厥之前对付他们了。他的帽子全都被血液浸湿，他的视线也开始模糊。他需要马上回家。

现在是凌晨两点，或许这就是为什么他没有看到第四名忍者从天而降将他一拳打到人行道上。他很确信他的脑壳已经裂开脑子滚了出来，或许只有这样才能形容这感觉有多痛，分裂一般并且空洞。他一手压到身侧，感觉到血液从他指尖流出。现在他只能够辨识颜色，这里多数都是一片漆黑，只有遥远的街灯一点白色，还有发着橙色光线的刀刃。随后是清澈的蓝色，和红色。他在移动，可并不是依照自己的意志，他头晕目眩。闭上眼才能感觉到好受些。

当他睁开眼时，猛然出现的白光让他呻吟着捂住了脸。

“别动，医生。”他循着声音看向左边，一个穿着白大褂的男人手中拿着什么东西。他眨了眨眼睛，发现那男人正是布鲁斯·班纳，他正拿着一个斯塔克平板电脑。

“我在哪？”他的大脑重新慢慢上线，知会了他正躺在一个金属平面上，一条弯曲的金属臂正对他伤口做这些什么。他上身光裸着。

“复仇者总部。”他不需要转向那个声音，那低沉的嗓音无疑属于钢铁侠。

“你找到我了？”那道蓝光。

“当然。我知道他们总会找上你。你可是他们的巨大障碍。我很抱歉没能更快赶来。”他能听到战衣的关节在移动，他一定坐了下来。

斯蒂芬集合了所有力量将头转向一边对上那双发着光的蓝色双眼，仿佛这样他就能收到自己的感激。“你救了我，我不会有怨言的。”

“这个机器正在使你的组织再生，很快你就会连一道疤也不留的忘记这件事了。”班纳知会道。

“赵海伦的技术，我猜。”

“最前端的。我们很荣幸。”钢铁侠说道。

班纳叹了口气扫了那位英雄一眼。斯蒂芬的脖子开始因为他所做的动作而开始发酸。“你的声音很奇怪，你知道的吧？”

“那是他的真声还是——”

“一点也不。我真希望你能把那玩意拿下来，实在是太没人情味了。”斯蒂芬一点也不吃惊，那完全不自然的低音和某种奇怪的语调。

“你没听说过吗？我有秘密身份的。”显而易见的讽刺。

“是唯一知道的复仇者——”

“蜘蛛侠，别忘了蜘蛛侠。”

“所以你知道他到底是谁，班纳博士？”斯蒂芬在他们突然转移话题之前问道。之前他并不在意认不认识这位英雄，而现在只是越来越好奇。

“很不幸。”

“那是个意外，我当时在托尼的实验室里，刚刚踏出战衣，而当然这位有权限。别再来一次了。”

“你知道么，你简直就是一团谜，你到底叫什么啊？”

“高贵的巴尔托克男爵，”他一秒也没犹豫地回答道。

“你知道如果我想知道你是谁我可以直接把你的灵体拉出来吗？”

班纳的眉毛扬了起来。“真有这事？”

“有什么是你做不到的？”钢铁侠呻吟道。斯蒂芬只是耸了耸肩，那位法师所教授他的东西他甚至数不过来。“你不会这么做的吧？”

斯蒂芬停了下来，因为他看不到他的脸，而他的声音被改变了，可他还能发掘出来那股自信包裹着的深深的恐惧。而不，他不会的。“你不愿意的话不会的。”

滴滴声在房间内响起，班纳博士探过身子将机械臂抬起挪开斯蒂芬的声旁。“结束了。”

当他坐起来的时候便发现本来应该留下伤疤的皮肤上竟空无一物，没有疤痕，没有感染，没有血迹。看来真正唯一足以和魔法媲美的就是高科技了。

“非常感谢你们。”斯蒂芬说着，穿上班纳刚刚递给他的白色背心，然后试图整理着 他一团糟的头发。

“嘿斯蒂芬，上次丹麦的事我还没来得及谢你。你完全不知道你到底帮了我多大一个忙。” 斯蒂芬盯着他，那种渐渐出现的感觉大有深意。他知道救他出来并不只是为了救赎别人，更是在救赎他自己。或许在他变成浩克的时候所造成的损害深深地刺痛着他。

斯蒂芬微笑着冲那位科学家点了点头以示安慰。随后他看到了在他身后荧幕上的时间，笑容马上消失了。“丢。王啊。”

“我用你手机给他发了消息，他知道发生了什么。”钢铁侠补充道。

“你怎么打开我手机的？”

“我为一位科技巨头服务。”斯蒂芬应该知道的，这真是个蠢问题。

“的确。他现在在哪？”他望向他们所在的房间的玻璃墙壁，外面只有空无一人的吧台台面和啥法。

“睡觉。真是个奇迹。”

“真的。”布鲁斯嘲讽道。

“好了小巫师，你要不要喝点水什么的？”

钢铁侠和斯蒂芬留班纳在房间里关掉所有的仪器，他们两个则几步走向了小厨房，房主示意他的客人坐在了一个高脚凳上。他依旧为自己现在如此焕然一新而感到惊异，就像是他几个小时之前没有差点死掉一样。

“给你的三明治。”一根金属手指指向柜台上包着的三明治，另一只手从头顶的杯架上取下一只玻璃杯。

“你从同一家店买的”他意识到，注意到了同样的橙色花纹的包装纸。

“在SI*我们从不做半吊子事。”

“显然是”他向下看着自己干净的躯干，一边打开三明治的包装。

在他将玻璃杯压在冰箱饮水一体机下接水并且放在他面前的时候两人沉默了一阵。可一切却感到十分舒适，像是所有东西都如他所愿一样。

“嘿，我还没来得及谢谢你救了彼得。”他随后说到，靠在水池边上，厚实的双臂抱怀。在战斗之外穿着那东西绝对是个噩梦。

“当然。罗迪知道他对你来说很重要。”他说完，一口气喝下了半杯水。

“对于托尼。是的。”

“你知道当你不在为斯塔克工作的时候也可以有感情的吧？我可以看出来你也很关心他。”

一阵寂静过后马上又有了声音，就像是他永远都准备好了答案一样。“事情开始有些脱缰了，斯蒂芬，生物黑客会不断找上门来，你，我，托尼，还有任何对他来说重要的人。”

“我真不敢相信我一直以为他只为自己而活。”他为自己的误判而微笑着。他从不应该盲信媒体，也不应该就这样相信自己的随意揣测。

“有时候我真希望他真的这样，就一点点，这样他就不用每晚都在床上干瞪眼，或者几乎每一周都让自己快死一回。”

“你们很亲近吗？”他不得不边吃边问。一般人绝不会跟自己的保镖讨论失眠问题。

“出于必要。不论怎样，我们必须在有谁真的被害之前把他们放倒。”

“我是说，显然他们是某种地下网络的一部分。这可能会花上我们好几年，我们必须先找到头目。”

“说的没错。我派了些人去日本探了探。还没有消息。”

“所以我们必须看好我们的朋友，直到事情了结。”斯蒂芬总结道。

“所以说你加入了？”他听起来稍微有些震惊，可还是冲他伸出了手。

斯蒂芬自信地握住了他的手。“入伙了”

\--

*pete，皮特，彼得的昵称

*这里peter只说出了Mr.

*SI：斯塔克工业缩写

\--

生物黑客果然源源不断地涌来：找他，找托尼的人，一次又一次。

斯蒂芬同钢铁侠几乎每周都要并肩作战，而一件可怕的事情发生了；害怕袭击变成了预测袭击变成了等着袭击最后变成了期待袭击，只因为他想见到他。他想要见到钢铁侠，而每一个忍者不来的日子他都会带着失望上床睡觉。

钢铁侠在用他手机给王发信息的时候把自己的电话号码存进了他的手机，这样让事情变得更简单了些，斯蒂芬会等着他的电话而不是用什么法器来通知他。可当他的手机屏幕亮起，“特趣”这个名字在屏幕上出现时，他用几乎让人尴尬的速度抓起了手机。

战斗开始变得不那么像战斗了，更像是出去玩的前兆；钢铁侠会带他去大厦，或者他们会坐在某个屋顶闲聊。他见过了黑寡妇，干巴巴的幽默实在是意料之外的天赋，他还有机会和布鲁斯聊聊科学，这是他等了很多年的机会。他现在知道索尔对所有能他得糖尿病的食物着迷，而彼得帕克蠢得聪明。

而最重要的是，他知道了更多，太多关于钢铁侠的事，比如他喜欢芝士汉堡，他觉得魔法很诡异，但却没法把手从圣所里的法器上拿开，而且他还源源不断地从自己的军火库里给别人拿昵称出来。他同样令人难以置信的聪慧，能够运用一切实质的和形而上的知识解决问题，机灵又幽默，还知道很多有趣的知识。

他同样是一位很好的聆听者，他能够让斯蒂芬对他敞开内心，而从没有人能做到这一点，告诉他关于那件事故的事，关于他无法在成为外科医生的感受，前往卡玛泰姬的旅程，还有一些其他琐碎的事情。

所以斯蒂芬如此热爱现下的生活。可他又想将一切都推翻，因为事实上他一点都不了解钢铁侠；他不知道他的样貌，不知道他眼睛的颜色，不知道他的年龄，没听过他的声音，他笑的时候究竟是什么声音，他到底从哪里来，还有他的名字。他甚至都不知道他叫什么。

“斯蒂芬。”

听到王的声音他从盯着看却并没有在读的书本中猛地抬起了头。

“我要去香港一趟。你别惹太多麻烦。”

“没法保证。”他在王嘲讽的离开房间时冲他的朋友微笑着。忽略这股挫败，生活有了一线生机，而这才是最重要的。

几分钟之后，他的手机在他扶手椅旁边的小桌子上震动了起来，他拿起来，期待那是钢铁侠的短信。而却是来自布鲁斯的。

被跟踪了。正在往你那走。

他放下手头的东西随便在T恤上套了件大衣，换上牛仔裤冲出了圣所。那一定是生物黑客。

当他走到街角的时候他才意识到布鲁斯甚至不知道他到底住在哪。

可这已经太迟了，车停在了路中间，而一阵喇叭声淹没了他。随后一群黑色的身体从车门涌出冲向了他，每人手中都握着武士刀。

当然忍者们不会冲布鲁斯去，他可是浩克。当然他们能偷到他的手机，他是他们中最不小心的一个了。当然一切都是为了吸引斯蒂芬从圣所出来的陷阱，他们没法进去。

波及旁人的风险太高了，所以当生物黑客们靠近他时他将他们所有人都拉进了一个镜面唯独，游戏开始。他举起一只手折叠了街道，车辆坠落解决了一些人，其他人落在地面上吸引雷霆到来。这解决了他的一半问题。

从他左侧袭来了意料之外的攻击，他用他的手臂挡住了他，刀刃切开他的大衣划破他的皮肤。那一丝丝疼痛并没阻止他冲对方胸膛猛力一击砸进他刚刚伸手一拉移近的大楼。下一个攻击者躲开了大楼，而当他试图从下盘踢那个忍者的时候，他一个后空翻将他掀倒在地。他翻滚躲开之后召唤了一个盾牌挡在他们之间。他真应该带上斗篷。

三个忍者接近了他，他用空手召唤了一个刀刃划向他们，随后在他们脚下造了一个洞，让他们暂时脱离战斗，再将他们困住之前，他的下方被一个水泥的盾牌阻隔。

他及时抬头看见五个人正从上方爬着壁架向下，他迅速将世界调转，这样他们就落向了天空。在镜面空间里他依旧不能在自己牢牢粘在地板上忽略重力的时候集中注意。

当他转过身去就听到了一阵怒吼，他发现一个生物黑客被卡在了一辆车下。他抓住他的肩膀将他拉了出来，贴近他的脸。“你为谁工作？”

那个男人用日语说了些什么，随后一阵电流集中了斯蒂芬，他跳了开来，看着他在地上扭曲了几秒变僵直不动。死了。

“操。”

在斯蒂芬沮丧的抓了抓头发之后，他离开了镜面维度，回到了真正的纽约，车停在路中间，冒着烟，咖啡的香气和来往看着他大张着嘴的行人。当然一秒钟之前他还就要被攻击，而现在他则一个人站在这里，胳膊上一道刀口。

什么人拍了拍他的肩膀，他转过头去看到了漂浮着的红色布料。斗篷甚至都没打招呼，他就这样贴在了斯蒂芬肩膀上把他粗暴地带上了天空，让他几乎快吐出来。

“你他妈在干什么。”他尖叫道，试图在他们在摩天大楼和自由女神像之间缩进的时候保持镇定。

随后斗篷开始降落，一路沿着哈德森卸货港口向下，以一个非常倾斜的角度下沉。他粗暴的降落，他滚了几圈直到碰到一个黄色的集装箱。“你疯了吗？”他冲着脸颊边红色的斗篷领子说道。斗篷好像无视了他，将他拽向了集装箱边，他可以稍稍瞥到港口。

一瞬间他就明白了为什么斗篷要这么做，他的心脏几乎沉到了胃里。那一瞥他可以看到一大堆生物黑客带着金黄色的眼镜，挂着橙红色的剑。他还看到了一位全身漆黑的女子，穿着一身黑色，手臂和腿上都有护甲，一把大剑背在身后，正借着几个忍者的帮助拉着钢铁侠往正在港口等待着的船上去。

他迅速地思考，从地底召唤了几只手抓住了那些人的脚，将他们全都扔上了船。随后他迅速飞近，迅速以发光的红色条带裹住了船，直到不留一丝缝隙。

很快那些敌人存在感便因为颤抖地落在虚弱的钢铁侠面前而消失了。反应堆和他双眼的光都消失了，一片空洞的漆黑。“特趣？来，和我说说话。”他抓住了金色的面甲，准备好用一个咒语将它扯下来并且帮助他重新恢复时，一声叹气声传来。

“贾维斯，启动。”随着一声命令战衣的光亮了起来，斯蒂芬向后放松的坐了下去。

“伙计，这事吹了。他们本来要带我去见他们的老大的。”钢铁侠呻吟着坐起身来。

斯蒂芬并没因此而信服。“他们这么说了?”

“呃，没有。”他承认到。

“是，这样风险太大了。他们有可能会直接冲你脸上来一刀。”他因为这个想法而抖了抖。

“可爱，漂亮。”

“天啊一瞬间我以为你死了。”斯蒂芬再次叹了口气，双手抱住了钢铁侠，发现了他有多么幸运。他也意识到那一瞬间他以为一切都结束了的时候是他人生中最糟糕的经历。

“好消息，我是不会死的。你的眼泪呢，嗯?”当他们分开的时候他说道。这的确算不上是一个安慰人的拥抱可这却对他来说很重要。

“暂时忍住了。”他玩笑道，即便他的确心中充满了各种情绪。

“我通知了权威组织，他们会过来收拾这些人。现在我要走了，美人。*”他站起身来，斯蒂芬迅速从这个昵称上转移了注意，起身阻止了他。

“等等，你-我想让你知道一些事情。”他做到了。他孤注一掷。无路可退，他将会告诉他关于那些恐惧，安心，期待见到他的每一天所意味着的事情。这意味着有些斯蒂芬意料之外却不愿让机会溜走的事情。

他将两根手指压在斯蒂芬的唇瓣上，这让斯蒂芬从尾椎骨涌上一阵颤抖。“我知道你想说什么。不要说。”他轻声说道。

他抓住他钢铁的手腕，毫无阻力地将它挪开。“为什么不？”他希望一切并不让人如此痛心，可他已经无路可退。

“我-我们不能这样，我有我的职责，一个秘密身份，我必须尽我所能保持机密。”

“人们知道，布鲁斯知道，你不能相信我吗?”他几乎向男人请求者。而回应他实现的只有金色的面甲，毫无情绪，只有一条线和两个亮蓝色的缝隙。

他从斯蒂芬手中抽出手，将它放在了他脸颊上。或许这只是金属，可他却向它靠了过去。“我相信你，斯蒂芙*，信过大多数人。可我有原则，而你甚至不知道我的名字。”

“那告诉我。至少这个，求你。”

他们就这样静静地站了一会，那段时间像是永恒一般漫长。“摩根。我叫摩根。”

那感觉像是如释重负，他终于知晓，他终于可以用钢铁侠或者特趣之外的名字称呼他。私人距离更进一步。

“听起来不像你。”他虚弱地笑着，因为刚刚五分钟内的一切复杂的情绪而感到腿有些发麻。

“我一直这么想。”

几秒钟之后他们之中的愉快感变消耗殆尽，而斯蒂芬开始试图寻找那双他从未见过的双眼。“如果一切有所不同，你会不会-会吗?”

头盔点了点头。“全心全意。而我希望如此，斯蒂芬。”

“你一定要这样吗？你不能不再为斯塔克工作，只是做一个公开身份的超级英雄吗？”他如此急切的渴望。他知道这一切而他必须拥抱这一切。

“没了我他会死的。”

说的不错。

斯蒂芬不得不笑，而他的胸膛在他这么做的时候紧缩着。“相信我，我这么对自己。”

“斯蒂芬，我很抱歉。吻我好吗？别用太多舌头。”他敲打了面甲上的裂口两次，而斯蒂芬的第一反应是感到冒犯。他怎么能这样让他失望之后又让他去亲吻一块形成他们之间一切阻隔的金属呢？

随后他重新考量了一下。他想，或许这就是一个为了摩根的吻，为他们所处的情形而给他某种安慰。那层秘密身份不止会伤害斯蒂芬，一定也会伤害他，因为他说了他想要这一切。可他不能拥有。

所以斯蒂芬倾身向前，在光滑坚硬的金属板上留下一个挥之不去的吻。这并不浪漫，他什么也感觉不到，可这很亲近，而拥有这个他便很满足了。

“回见，摩根。”他试着去微笑。他试着。

“拜，斯蒂芬。”

就这样他猛地离开，留下斯蒂芬一个人在原地。

斯蒂芬想要摩根。摩根想要斯蒂芬。可他们不能在一起，这难道不算是个操蛋的莎士比亚剧本吗?

\--

Doll：漂亮的姑娘。

Steph：斯蒂芙


End file.
